Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle rear section structure.
Related Art
In a vehicle rear section structure described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-241176, a floor frame is provided with its length direction along the vehicle front-rear direction at a lower portion of a front floor, and a center frame is provided with its length direction along the vehicle front-rear direction at a bottom portion of a spare tire pan. A rear end portion of the floor frame and a front end portion of the center frame are coupled together by an assembly-type reinforcement bar. Thus, collision load during a rear-end collision (hereafter referred to as “rear collision load”) is transmitted toward the vehicle front side.
However, in the vehicle rear section structure configured as described above, a cross-section profile of the bottom portion of the spare tire pan (rear floor pan) viewed from the vehicle width direction bends so as to protrude toward the lower side, and the center frame bends along the cross-section profile of the bottom portion. Thus, the efficiency of load transmission toward the vehicle front side is reduced due to the center frame folding (buckling) under rear collision load.